Subass
Subass is a Lost Monster created by Jordan Botelho. Description Subass (Vehicle form) looks like a gray submarine with one visible eye and a helicopter propeller. The periscope is its mouth. The ghost form of the common variant is also gray, but is translucent. The head and arms are detached from the torso. the head has one visible blue eye and an eyepatch (symbolizing how only one eye of the vehicle is visible at a time) and a white beard. it is wearing some kind of red shirt and hat with 6 small badges on the shirt and one big shield badge on its hat. The rare (Vehicle Form) is black, is glowing green in radiation, is breathing out green, radioactive gas (most likely Radon). It has a satellite dish in place of its propeller, and a radioactive sign at the front. The ghost form of the Rare variant is black (like its vehicle form) with a gray eye (again, just like the Vehicle form), a gray beard (instead of a white beard), and green clothing (instead of red clothing). Its hat has a radioactive sign on it (instead of a shield badge). It has green radioactive gas surrounding it like the gas the vehicle breaths out. Epic Subass is red, more missile-shaped, has a window frame over its eye, a yellow stripe, and two lights on top of it. The Ghost Form of Epic Subass is currently unknown. Breeding Common and Rare Subass can be bred with any combination of Dark, Rock, and Time. The possible combinations are: * Shrubbtile + Grandcrokxz * Rubldrumr + Twime * Clockarx + Moonrokk Epic Subass however can be bred with a specific combination per each island. They are: * Subass + Grandcrokxz (ERROR Island) * Subass + Twime (Shroom Island) * Subass + Moonrokk (Amalgamation Island) Song Subass (in its vehicle form) plays sub-bass synth (on all islands). It can play higher notes, but not lower notes. It can also produce a sonar sound on certain islands. In its ghost form, it make some kind of masculine sound. Name Origin It is a combination of Submarine and a sub-bass synth. Notes * Subass can be based on Sneyser and Subhum. * The plural of Subass is Subass. * Subass is one of the few 4x4 monsters that is not a variant of Wubbox. * There are little propellers inside of the thing on the tail. They are used for propelling forwards. * Subass (The vehicle) needs to resurface to recharge itself. This would reference diesel submarines, otherwise it would be "weak" and "tired", and would use the propeller to surface as quickly as it needs. ** Subass (The Vehicle) does rely on oxygen, as it's a combustion sub, but it also has batteries in case of the said overhang above. ** Rare Subass (The Vehicle) doesn't need to resurface. This would be a reference to modern nuclear submarine. *** The Ghost forms of both of them doesn't need oxygen either. * Technically, the periscope on the vehicle is in the wrong place. It is meant to be put on the top, not the front. ** However, the periscope is not where Subass's eye is, so it doesn't need that functionality. * Its vehicle form might be driven by its ghost form. This would mean that the vehicle is a phantom vehicle.Category:Lost Monsters Category:Jordan Botelho's Monsters Category:My Singing Monsters: Monster Station Category:Monsters Category:Instrumentalists Category:Dark Category:Rock Category:Time Category:Triple Elements Category:Vocals Category:Monsters with Alternate Forms